star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Beg For It
A Song Featured in Star Season 7 Episode 5 The Relatives Sung By: Anna and Anasteshia Lyrics Anna I'm a make you beg, I'm a make you beg for it I'm a make you beg, I'm a make you beg Anasteshia Pulled up looking picture perfect, baby High price, but I'm worth it, baby Can't play with ya, I've been busy workin', baby Gettin' faded in the European swervin' name Look, describe Iggy ground breaking what the word is Hit the stage, ass shaking like I'm nervous When in New York I be parking right on Madison This ain't no accident, I'm killing them on purpose ana-steshi-a, did she just have to do it baby Ride with me, fly livin', ain't nothin' to it And my waist slim, ass fat You gotta have it Get my bake on Cake long, It's automatic Anna I know you like the way I turn it on I'm out here with my friends I'm a make you beg, I'm a make you beg for it If you don't do this right, you're going home alone I guess you'll have to beg I'm a make you beg, I'm a make you beg for it Anasteshia P-p-pussy power, pay me by the hour I need me a braveheart, can't deal with the coward I tell 'em they fiend balling, he should hit the showers If I pick you, you lucky baby this money ours All yellow gold on me like I'm Trinidad Sitting drop top wonder where the ceiling's at I know my old thing, wanna bring the feeling back But I got a new thing, baby I ain't feeling that Anna Now anna, anna, anna can't you see that everybody wanna put their hands on me See I be on this money while your man on me And I need another hand with all these bands on me I know you like the way I turn it on I'm out here with my friends I'm a make you beg, I'm a make you beg for it If you don't do this right, you're going home alone I guess you'll have to beg I'm a make you beg, I'm a make you beg for it Anasteahia (Anna) Get up out my face like who'd you think you are Talking all this trash like blah-di-blah-di-blah (Oe oh), na uh, (Oe oh), na uh Anna (Anasteshia) Get up out my face like who'd you think you are Make me wanna laugh like ha-di-ha-di-ha (Oe oh), na uh, (Oe oh), na uh Anna and Anatsteshia I know you like the way I turn it on I'm out here with my friends I'm a make you beg, I'm a make you beg for it If you don't do this right, you're going home alone I guess you'll have to beg I'm a make you beg, I'm a make you beg for it Anna (Anna and Anasteshia) Get your hook boy, I'm like a drug If you want my love better smoke it up (Make you beg for it, I'm a make you beg for it) You can look boy but don't you touch If you want my love make me give a fuck (Make you beg for it, I'm a make you beg for it) Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Songs Category:Season 7 Song Category:Anna Category:Anasteshia Category:Star Season 7